


Ballerina Girl

by vivilove



Series: Valentine Moments [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Sansa was only 5 when she realized who she would always love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another little Valentine jonsa drabble of them as kids.
> 
> I meant to do one of them older with mature content for Valentines but this one came to me first.

Ever since she was a little girl, old enough to realize she liked boys but still young enough to be called little, Sansa Stark had loved Jon Snow, the sweet, kind boy who lived next door with his single mother. He had become a semi-permanent fixture in the Stark household pretty much from the time he moved in next door. He and her older brother, Robb, had bonded at school and in their backyards immediately. Robb was all laughter and shouts and exuberant hugs. Jon was quieter though humorous in his own way and his touches were gentle and full of meaning.

Sansa had been just shy of four when he moved in and at first, she certainly considered him Robb’s friend. But as a year or so passed and Jon began spending more time with her family due to his mother’s work schedule, she paid more attention to her brother’s friend with curly dark hair and smiles that came out tentative and sweet.

But the memory that forever sealed the way she felt about Jon was when he had come to see her Valentine’s ballet recital with her parents, Robb and her sister, Arya, was who was only three at the time. It wasn’t anything elaborate. All the girls in her class were five and it was held in Miss Martell’s studio. There was fruit punch and heart-shaped cookies waiting to be served after the short performance. The parents and family members that came to watch sat in fold-up chairs that Miss Martell had them help set up beforehand. But Sansa had been so proud in her soft green leotard and tutu with her hair up in a fancy bun that Mom had spent nearly half an hour making just so.

When ‘Ballerina Girl’ by Lionel Richie (Miss Martell really liked Lionel Richie) started playing, Sansa was so nervous and yet excited to perform. She looked out and saw her father smiling proudly and her mother beaming at her while jerking her chin up to remind Sansa to stand up straight and tall. Then, she saw Robb rolling his eyes at Jon and Jon giving him a shove. And then Arya had started.

“I don’t like this song…this is boring…when can we have the cookies?…why does Sansa have to wear that?”

Arya was loud and clearly ready for this to be over even as it had just begun. Sansa’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she felt the tell-tell prick of tears forming in her eyes. Arya was ruining everything and Sansa wanted to stamp her foot and cry. Mom and Dad were trying to get her to be quiet but she only got louder.

Then, something happened that Sansa had never forgotten. Jon had reached into his back pocket and handed Arya a sucker. Sansa saw him giving Mom a quick look to make sure it was okay and Mom had nodded to him. It was the sucker he’d picked out at the bank when they’d stopped there on the way to the Friday afternoon Valentine recital. They’d run in to deposit Dad’s paycheck at closing time and the teller had let all four kids pick out a sucker. Sansa, Robb and Arya had devoured theirs at once but Jon had held onto his and said he’d like to enjoy it later.

And now he was giving it to her sister to make her happy…to make her quiet. Arya was busy with her sucker the rest of the performance and Sansa smiled at Jon and he smiled right back at her. She’d been in love with him ever since.

After the recital, as her parents came to heap their praise on their ballerina and Robb and Arya made a dash for cookies, Jon had stood back and waited for his chance to say something. But he’d get tongue-tied sometimes and not know what to say. Apparently, he’d planned ahead though.

“Here,” he said handing her a heart-shaped cookie. “You were really good, Sansa.”

“Thanks,” she said with a happy smile. “Thanks for giving Arya your sucker.”

“Well, I didn’t want her to keep fussing the whole time you danced. You were…you looked really nice up there.” He grinned at her as she started eating her cookie and he began eating his. “I picked a grape sucker by mistake anyway…not my favorite,” he said sheepishly.

“What’s your favorite flavor of sucker then?”

“Cherry.”

“I'll be sure to remember.  Happy Valentine’s Day, Jon.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ballerina Girl.”


End file.
